Wavering Sky
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: You were always by my side. So the gap you made is so huge... ...An attempt to get the urge of writing out of my system. Try to read it, minnasan? And let me know what you think. Review would always be much appreciated.


**Disclaimer**

Kazuya: Oh, come on. I'm sure Kishimoto-sensei will let me have the fun of owning Naruto on this page.

Lawyer-in-black: …try me.

Kazuya: ...fine. Naruto is properties of Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and they who own its' copyright.

**Timeline: **Somewhere after all conflicts that happens in Naruto. Don't know. Is it safe to say that they're about 19?

--

**Wavering Sky**

--

_You were always by my side_

_So the gap you made is so huge_

_Your cheeky response, "See ya…"_

_Makes me sad_

**YURA YURA – Hearts Grow**

--

"You're leaving?" his tone hinted surprise if not the slightest, his expression remain unaffected though.

"Yeah, they say they need me," Tenten replied casually.

"When will you be leaving?"

"I want to help as fast as I can. If nothing goes wrong, I'm ready to leave tomorrow."

Neji didn't respond. He just stared into those brown eyes. Looking back into his translucent one, hers expressed nothing but her usual cheery self.

Getting up and dusted off herself, Tenten picked up her scroll. Neji watched as she did so and get up himself. They walked out of their training ground.

"I have to go tell Lee. And Gai-sensei, too," she added the last line as an afterthought.

Neji said nothing in response. His eyes fixed on her figure however. Tenten turned to him.

"See ya," she bid him goodbye before ran off.

--

It was early dawn, but Neji had risen. It was too early even for Neji to be awake. Knowing full well what caused him to be awake at such hour, there was only one thing to do.

When he approached her house, he was a bit surprised to see that the light of her room are on. She never let the light on when she was sleep, so she was awake as well? It was something he should have been thankful with. He could resolve the reason of his early wake without having to go through either one of his two options; to wait for her to be awake or to wake her, which he personally prefers the first. Although he dislikes the idea of suffering more from waiting, he _hates_ the idea of having to interrupt her sleep which she might needs since she was going to leave that day.

As he was right in front of her house, he knocked the door lightly. The sound could only be heard by people not in sleeping state. He did just in case the inhabitant was actually sleeping. But he didn't have to worry because the door shortly opened.

"Neji?" asked brown-haired kunoichi who opened said door. Hair was not in usual buns, it flowing freely.

"Morning, Tenten," was his only response.

"Umm… Actually it's not morning yet…" Tenten shrugged, "Want to come in?"

Neji didn't answer. Tenten stepped aside inviting him to come inside. As he stepped in, she closed the door.

"Have a sit, Neji," Tenten said as she was about to walk inside her house, obviously to fetch him something.

"Tenten, don't bother. I need to talk."

Tenten turned around, "Okay."

Tenten sat on her sofa. Neji followed suit beside her, but said nothing. He just stared into her eyes. Just like when she first told him that she was leaving, she was looking back into his own.

They could keep looking at each other forever, so Neji broke the silence, "Do you… really have to leave?"

Tenten blinked, "I have said it before, didn't I? They need me, Neji."

"Ah, but don't you needed here too?"

Tenten smiled, "You don't have to worry, Neji. Konoha already has many great shinobis."

"But… it's not Konoha I'm talking about…"

"Hmm… Our team has you that already Jounin. I think that's enough. It's maybe just a couple of mission to handle without me for the time being," she laughed heartily.

"It's not that, too…" his voice trailed off, but he changed the subject, "What time will you be leaving?"

"Well, as soon as I'm ready. I'm planning to go first thing in the morning."

"I'll stay."

"Huh?"

"It would be strange to going back and then watch you leave. I'll just stay here."

"Okay, Neji," she smiled.

When she entered the living room again, she was already in her usual attire. Looking at Neji, she asked, "I'm going to fix something, Neji. What would you want?"

"No, it's fine."

She smiled, "I'm sure you haven't had your breakfast seeing how early you've come. And it's not hurt to make extra breakfast."

"Hn."

"Okay, then onigiri would just do," she laughed interpreting his answer before walking to her kitchen. Neji followed her. As she made breakfast, Neji just leaned against the wall behind her.

Putting two plates of onigiri on each side of the table, Tenten get back to retrieve two cups of green tea and put each next to the plate. Fixing chopsticks for them, she grinned, "Breakfast ready, Neji!"

After had breakfast and washed the dishes, Tenten returned to her room retrieving her pack. Neji followed closely behind her and leaned against the wall just in front of her room. Walking out her room with pack on her back, Tenten continued walking to her front door. Neji resumed his following. After locked her door, both she and Neji leaped onto a roof, moving to the front gate.

"Tenten, Neji, leaving early in the morning?" asked Izumo who guarding the front gate when he saw them.

"I'm the only one who is leaving," Tenten smiled answering.

"Ah? But, Tenten to go without Neji is unheard of…" Kotetsu trailed off and laughed, "In fact I never see Tenten without Neji."

"Is that so? Hmm, I've spent times by Neji's side more than I think of, isn't it?" Tenten laughed, "But you'll see Neji without me for quite some time."

"Ah, that request from Sunagakure, isn't it?" Izumo recalled Tsunade-sama informed him about her leaving.

"Yup, it is."

"Take care, then," Izumo smiled.

"And don't forget that you actually belong to Konoha," Kotetsu laughed.

"Okay, thanks," Tenten laughed answering them before turned to Neji, "Okay, I'll take it myself from here, thank you."

"Be careful…" Neji said remorsefully.

"See ya…" she said grinning before jumped off, moving to Sunagakure. Neji watched her leave for a moment. His expression was unreadable. More than she think of, she actually was always by his side. The sky was wavering. He started to walk away from the front gate. Leaped onto a roof and moving back to Hyuuga compound, he was looking forward to the day when she comes back.

--

**.Kazuya, Apr 19 '10**

I was too lazy in details. Haha. Well, actually I was writing it while I still have Veterinary Histology exam waiting… So, yeah…

And I was never written something like this. All fics I have ever posted have humor on them! Even though it's just general. Perhaps effect of after exams? Not just Veterinary Histology waiting, I have an urge to write since I had Medical Microbiology. And how long since I last wrote? It's like I'm writing for the first time… And like I was rushing out of the blue since I don't know will I be able to write again, hahaha.

Anyway, enough with I'm blurting my exams. Thanks for reading. Something constructive would be welcomed, seeing how I actually wrote this out of the blue. And classic review would always be much appreciated!

Ah, yeah. I'm not sure about the title either. Hahaha. As I said, you could tell me that too.


End file.
